


晨。

by RosheenXin



Category: pichi couple - Fandom
Genre: F/M, pichi couple
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosheenXin/pseuds/RosheenXin





	晨。

[1]  
忙碌的工作总是让两个人没有太多的时间聚在一起，难得碰上了两个人的都休息的周末，天公却不作美地下起了雨。  
淅淅沥沥的小雨滴在窗前，没有阳光的早晨让人格外慵懒，不愿离开温暖的床铺。  
还有心爱的枕边人。  
他睁开眼，看着离自己一厘米不到的她的睡颜，均匀的呼吸声表明她还沉浸在自己的梦乡里，无意识地搂着自己的腰的手臂，还有那浅浅的幸福的神情。  
睁开眼就能看到这样的景色，即使是烦人的雨天，也变得不那么讨厌了。  
昨天，她刚刚结束新一轮的广告拍摄，工作到深夜，当她终于晃晃悠悠回来之后，看见他在屋子里，便扑了过来，整个人挂在他的身上。  
“怎么了？这么累吗？ “他双手抱住她的腰，当起了支撑架的角色。  
....她点头，软软的奶音从鼻腔里面发出。”欧巴，我好困..”  
就这一句话，便让他”精神”得不行。  
但看着她趴在自己身上，已经累得昏昏欲睡的样子，他也舍不得再折腾她一回。顺了顺她的头发，像哄一个小孩儿一般，在她耳边温柔地说：”那就快去洗澡睡觉了。”  
她终于舍得从他身上爬下来，半眯着眼睛，粉红的小嘴嘟着，耷拉着脑袋的那模样，看起来可真的是累坏了。  
他轻笑，温柔地摸摸她的脑袋，”快去吧。  
她点头，转身朝着浴室走去。  
他弯腰捡起被她随手扔在地上的包包，给她安放在她的柜子里。又为她打开床前的小灯，拉上窗帘，取下床罩，打点好了一切。  
等她洗完澡出来，基本上是可以直接躺下睡觉了。  
事实上她也是这么做的。  
从浴室出来，甚至头发都来不及吹干，就倒头栽在了柔软的床上。  
“....”他戳戳她的脸蛋，嘴里絮叨：”要吹干头发再睡啊真是….”他感到无奈又好笑，一面觉得她这个样子可爱到不行，一方面又害怕她第二天醒来重感冒。  
毕竟她可是有过这样的”前科”的人。  
他叹着气，拉过她的双手，用力地把她拉来坐起身子，结果她像没有骨头一样，又缓缓地倒了下去。他又拉起，她又倒下，又拉，又倒。  
“哎一古，我真是...”在一拉一倒这样的动作重复了好几次之后，他索性直接整个抱起她的腰，一只手撑在她背后，确认她不会再次倒下去，另一只手艰难地从旁边抽屉里拿出吹风机，替她吹干了头发。  
论手长的好处。  
在这之间，整个过程她全程闭眼，如果不是她偶尔回应他的话，他甚至认为她已经睡着了。  
“好了好了，躺下吧。”终于得到了可以躺下睡觉的许可，她的眼睛睁开了一点点，傻笑着说： “诶嘿嘿...谢谢欧巴。”随后便爬进了被子里去，末了还不忘从被子里伸出头来，拉着他的衣角问：”欧巴不睡吗？很晚了...  
噢。  
他的心像是被她挠了一下。  
这女人，真是。  
磨人啊。  
他俯下身，在她的额头间落下一吻，”马上就睡了。’  
她满足地点点头，困意让她立马进入了梦乡。  
等到收拾完一切之后，他回到房间，轻手轻脚地钻进被窝里，将她揽进自己的怀里。  
“晚安，好好睡吧。”  
思绪飘回到现实里，他小心翼翼地把手臂从她脑袋下抽了出来，帮她掖好被子，准备起床了。  
毕竟今天早上负责做早餐的人是他。  
不..说实话，要冷静地离开每天早上的香玉满怀，他  
也是很心累的啊。

[2]  
让她从睡梦中醒来的，是从厨房里传来的声音。  
她撑起身子，揉了揉自己的眼睛，朦胧地看着门外，切菜的声音传入她的耳朵，她爬下床，往厨房走去。  
远远地就闻到了大酱汤的香味，她满足了吸了一大口气，悄悄来到忙碌的他的身后，伴随着她的一声大喊，双手抱住了他的腰。  
“叮！”  
“! ! !”他被吓了一跳，低头看到自己腰上突然多出来的一双手，放下手中的菜刀，回头，看似责怪地说道：“叫你别老是突然吓唬我，我还在切东西呢，很危险的好吗？”  
她埋头藏在他的身后，撒娇地说： “哎呀~早安欧巴~嘻嘻嘻。”  
完蛋。  
大清早的，这是什么小可爱。  
他才刚冷静下来的一点邪念，现在又被她勾起了。可他身后的人却浑然不知，两只手还在紧紧地抱着他在他背后蹭来蹭去，刚起床的哑腻的声音不停地旋转在他耳边：”欧巴，今早做的是大酱汤啊，看起来超好吃啊!‘  
.”....是你最喜欢的。”他心不在焉地回答她，注意力全都集中在他腰间那双点火的小手上。  
“哦？欧巴，可以把豆腐放下去了哦!”她指着已经开了  
的大酱汤说。  
“啊，...”他有些木讷地回答，手上的动作像机器人一  
样，“我说啊..”  
“嗯？”她从旁边窜出个小脑袋，睁着大大的眼睛望着他，他在心里苦笑了一下，说：“要不...你先去坐会儿吧，马上就好了。”  
“嗯？没事呀我想站在这里看..噫？”她发现他的耳根  
有些红，脸也有些烫，于是便绕到他前面来盯着他的脸  
“..干嘛？”  
“欧巴，你…脸为什么这么红？”她还伸手去摸了一下，脸颊也很烫，可是额头却不烫。  
发烧？不像啊？  
“你看错了。”他用手扶着她的肩膀，把她“挪”到旁边去，准备把剩下的菜扔进去。她在旁边看着他的表情，突然想到了什么，随后露出了小小的坏笑。她往前走了一步，”欧巴！”  
“干嘛？….唔。”他心说这孩子又有什么事了，结果一转头，便被她亲了一口。  
“不是，我就是感觉…你可能需要降降火？嘻嘻嘻。”她咧着嘴笑着，一脸玩心大起的神情。  
他心里的某个开关被打开了。

[3]  
他放下手中的筷子，右手绕过她整个肩膀，用力往怀里一带，便把她圈在自己的领域内，在她还没来得及惊讶的时候，右手掌已经移到了她的右耳附近，微微抬起她的脸，然后吻了下去。  
左手还不忘记关掉灶台上的电磁炉，把靠近灶台边缘的盘子全都向后推去。  
他肆虐地掠夺着她的空气，就像是在惩罚她刚才的顽皮一般， 不留任何给她后退的余地，两只手紧紧地将她禁锢在自己的怀里，让她挣脱不开，直到她变得脸红耳赤，快要承受不住的时候，他才放开她的唇瓣，让她呼吸  
“呼哈... ..‘她大口地喘着气，得之不易的新鲜空气让她回过神来，就在她刚刚缓和一点的时候，感觉到身体一轻， 她整个人被他抱了起来，吓得她赶紧抱紧了他的脖子。  
他将她放在了身后的厨台上，再往后就是放东西的橱柜。他站到她两腿中间，两只手撑在她的旁边，身体前倾，步步紧逼，留给她的活动范围不超过他的怀里。  
她对上他的视线，悄悄咽了一下口水，那双此时正紧紧盯着自己的眼睛，就像是月光下的一匹狼王盯着自己的猎物一般。  
有点糟糕的姿势，她心想，惨了，难道刚才玩过火了？  
她向后缩了缩脖子，轻声问道：“你不....饿吗？...汤要冷了..”  
他笑了一下，缓缓靠近，鼻息弄得她有些痒痒的。   
他停在刚刚好能触碰到她的地方，故意地伸出舌头舔了一下自己的下唇，深邃的眼神定睛在他刚亲吻过的唇瓣，火热的气息喷洒在她脸上，他邪魅地勾着嘴角，只听见他  
用气声对她说道：“饿，所以…我开动了。”  
“诶？ ....唔! ”不给她任何回答的机会，他仰起头，从下往上，牢牢实实地封住了她的嘴。  
就在他舌头入侵她口中的时候，他的双手从厨台面移到了她的手臂上，往上一带，便让她抱住了自己的脖子，随后一只手揽住她的腰，一只手缓缓抚上她的后背、颈部，最后大手一张， 撑住了她的小脑袋，把她压向自己。  
他有个不好的习惯。  
他不爱低头。  
所以好几次和她打打闹闹，她就稍微故意一点，往下蹲一点，她就能偷跑出他的怀里，让他亲不到她。  
虽说没过一会儿就会被他抓回来，但是，被她偷跑掉的感觉是真不好。  
他不太喜欢那种抓不住她的感觉。  
但是现在，他简直如鱼得水一般，只要他想，他就可以轻易将她圈在怀里，拥抱她，亲吻她，触碰她。  
她情不自禁地收紧手臂，紧紧地抱着他的肩膀。   
时间仿佛慢了下来，为他们留出了情意缠绵的空隙，他们忘我地亲吻着对方，最后分开的时候甚至带出了一点点晶莹的银丝。  
她身上的睡裙已经滑到了接近腰际，露出了修长而又白暂的双腿。他轻抓住她的脚踝，和刚才让她的手臂抱住自己的肩膀一样，他将她的双腿盘在自己腰侧两旁，已经完全燃起的欲望抵住了她。  
她的心咯噔一下，令人害羞的姿势让她切身感受到了他的欲火。  
炽热得就像是要把她融化一样。  
他是故意的，成功看到她受惊的小表情之后，他扑哧一声笑了出来，调侃道：”怎么？刚才偷亲我的时候没见你害羞？”  
“欧巴! !”她娇嗔道，死死地盯着他一脸使坏的模样。  
“阿拉索阿拉索~”他讨好一般的亲吻着她，她别过头，不让他碰到自己的脸，谁知他仰头，轻轻的啃噬着她的锁骨，身体稍稍后退，不知不觉地将她的内裤与她脱离开来。厨台的冰冷触感让她稍微惊了一下，双腿本能地夹紧了他的腰，让本来的一点缝隙荡然无存。  
感受到这一点，他埋着头低低地笑了一声，她啪地一下使劲打在了他的后背上，他吃痛地吸了口气。 但还是忍不住笑意，抬起头来看她， 还故意装作不知道的样子说了一声：”嗯？”  
“呀!”她又气又羞，明明她都快到了一 丝不挂的地步，还有这让人羞耻的姿势，他却好好地站着，还不忘记取笑她一下。  
他绝对故意的。  
绝对。  
他伸手一探，便感受到了湿意，她知道自己也已经动了情，所以伸手故意用力地扯了扯他的脸颊，然后便抱住他不再让他看自己的表情。  
情到深时，何事可阻。  
他直接将她整个人托起，右手释放出自己的坚硬，一个挺身，便进入到她紧致的甬道里。  
“啊...”突然进入的硕大还是让她稍微有些吃痛，她咬住了他的肩膀，双腿死死地夹着他。  
他在她耳边吐气，温热的舌头描绘着她的耳廓，时不时轻声道： “乖，放松一点。”  
他的声音像有魔力一样，总是让她不由自主地就按照他的话去做。她整个人完全依靠在他的身上，两个人之间没有一点缝隙。  
距离甚至为负。  
他开始了动作，从缓慢，到温柔，再到激烈，不同寻常的姿势让他顶到更深的地方，刺激到她所有的神经和感官，太过强烈的快感让她欲罢不能。  
想停，却也不想停。  
他也不会让她停下来。  
窗外是浙淅沥沥的小雨，屋内是火热深情的美景，水乳交融，笙歌可泣。  
雷云滚滚，蓄势待发，而他却正相反，带着满满的幸福，用浓烈的火热充满了她的身体。她趴在他的身上，和昨晚竟如出一辙。  
“以后还敢不敢调侃我？ “他在她耳边询问道，满满的坏笑  
她疯狂摇头，心说谁还敢啊。  
汤是早就凉透了的。  
可心是热的。


End file.
